GamesMaster Issue 297
This magazine was dated December 2015 and priced at £4.99. Regulars Welcome - 1 page (3) Contents - 1 page (4) Team GM - 1 page (5) Fanbase - 3 pages (6-8) Minecraft'Master - 2 pages (62-63) CultureMaster - 2 pages (88-89) Subscribe - 2 pages (92-93) Hall of Fame - 2 pages (96-97) Upfront Mammoth News - 2 pages (10-11) :Ubisoft unveils 'Far Cry Primal, an open-world slice of mesolithic mayhem. All in a Day's Perks - 2 pages (12-13) :Our favourite picks for building your wasteland warrior in Fallout 4. Dev Q+A - 2 pages (14-15) :Minecraft: Story Mode pulls a narrative out of a global sandbox, but how did the studio do it? GM goes behind the scenes with Telltale's Laura Perusco to find out. Here we Ryo Again - 1/2 page (16) :Suzuki doubles down on story to make Shenmue 3 on a budget. The Big Debate - 1/2 page (16) "Don't despair - a raft of independent developers are carrying the torch" - 1 page (17) :James Nouch '''misses local multiplayer in triple-A games as much as the next person - but it looks like the indies are ready to save the day. Track to the Future - 1 page (18) :A death race in your living room with Anki Overdrive. New Skins for Snake - 1 page (19) :Metal Gear Online kept us waiting, but was it worth it? You Win You Lose - 1 page (20) The GM To Do List - 1 page (21) Features Street Fighter V - Matt Elliott - 6 pages (22-27) : GamesMaster and GamesRadar+ clash in epic scrub-on-scrub combat - with expert commentary from '''Matt Elliott. Star Wars Battlefront - 15 pages (43-57) : Get your bathrobes on and work on your Yoda impressions: played it we have. Prepare yourselves for the ultimate launch guide for the biggest game in the galaxy. Previews Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - Tom Senior - 4 pages (28-31) Indivisible - James Nouch - 2 pages (32-33) Rainbow Six Siege - Tom Stone - 1 page (34) Just Cause 3 - Ben Griffin - 2 pages (36-37) Final Fantasy XV - Daniella Lucas - 1 page (38) World of Final Fantasy - Daniella Lucas - 1 page (39) Attack on Titan - Matt Sakuraoka-Gilman - 1 page (40) Ghost Recon: Wildlands - James Nouch - 1 page (41) Resident Evil 0, Allison Road, Star Ocean: Integrity & Faithlessness, Ace Attorney 6, Mafia III, Overwatch - 1 page (42) - James Nouch IndieMaster Ashen - 2 pages (58-59) Bounty Train; Small... But Perfectly Formed - 1 page (58) Layers of Fear, Ant Simulator - 1 page (59) Reviews RetroMaster Legend of Gaming #34: Star Wars: Rogue Squadron - 2 pages (84-85) Six of the best... Evil Empires, Grab Bag - 2 pages (86-87) CheatMaster Tri Force Heroes Tamed! - 2 pages (90-91) Other Credits Production Editor :Robin Valentine Art Editor :Sam Freeman Contributors :Keith Andrew, Louise Blain, Luke Brown, Matt Clapham, Matt Elliott, Duncan Geere, Ben Griffin, David Houghton, Leon Hurley, Alysia Judge, Alex Jones, Leigh Loveday, Daniella Lucas, Ben Maxwell, James Nouch, Matt Pellett, Chris Schilling, Tom Senior, Jen Simpkins, Tom Stone, Justin Towell, Ben Tyrer, Andrew Westbrook, Ben Wilson, Iain Wilson Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox One Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains PlayStation 4 Reviews